Three Friends
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Please read. I'm sure you'll find this interesting. I'm not sure what to make it Drama whatever. Please read if you Marth, Link Roy fan! I know you're going to find the ending sad, but interesting. I hope you like it! r+r! *Chapter three is now up!*
1. Default Chapter

Three Friends  
  
Disclamier: I don't own  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
One time when three boys were very young when they buried their dreams. They were in grade one when they buried them. Now they're in highschool. When they promised to be friends forever? Well, that didn't happen. Marth was one of the friends, and he was putting his binders away in his locker. Link passed Marth and looked at him. "Well, if it isn't the virgin!" Link said to him. Marth shut his locker door and looked at Link. "Give me a v! Gimme an i!" Link chanted. "Gimme a shut up!" Marth said walking away. "Ok, shut u-- Hey!" Link realized he was making fun of him. Roy walked passed Link. "Cheerleader wannabe!" Roy then continued walking. "What's up with those three? They used to be inseprable." Samus said. While Marth was walking down the hall alone he tried to remember something from a long time ago. "What was it?" he asked himself still walking. He then heard three grade eighters talking about their dreams. "I wanna become a flight attendant!" The girl said. Marth was beginning to see a vision while walking.  
  
In the vision: Let's bury something that represents our dream. And a bunch of years later, we dig it back up again?" A miniture Roy voice was heard in Marth's head. "That's a great idea!" A little Link was heard in Marth's head. Marth closed his eyes and saw the picture of how great friends they were when they were young. He then crashed into the door. "Hey, why don't you try opening it? You dummy!" The grade eighter yelled across the hall. Marth went to his place and tried to remember where they buried their dreams. Marth got out his cellphone and called up Roy and Link. They came for no reason. Link walked into Marth's backyard. "What?" "Do you remember we buried our dreams somewhere in my backyard? I want to find it." Marth said. "It's five steps that way." Roy said and came out from behind a tree. Marth, Link and Roy walked the five steps and Marth started to dig. he hit something. Marth threw the shovel and took out the box. Roy grabbed it and opened it. "Pictures of the deku tree!" Link yelled and picked them up. "My dream was to see the deku tree. Even though he was dead." "Did you?" Roy asked Link. "No. That stupid Deku scrub replaced him." Link said. Marth took out a keychain of the world. "My dream was to travel to Calefornia." Marth ran inside his house and came back out with a bunch of papers in his hands. "I wanted to go to Calafornia and publish my book." "Did you make it?" Link asked. "Nope. That's why the papers are still here." Marth said. Roy took out wedding pictures of his parents. "I remember you're dream! To get married! We thought it was akward when were young." Marth said.   
  
"I never did." Roy said. Marth ran into his house and started to pack. Roy and Link went in with him. "What are you doing?" Roy asked Marth. "I'm going to Calafornia. I'm gonna publish my book." Marth said putting his clothes in his suitcase. "Wow virgin! Big step!" Link said. "Will you stop calling me that? And what makes you think I never did it?" Marth asked. "Did you?" Link asked. "No." Marth said a little quietly. "I'm gonna try and fulfill my dream while you two bums sit around not doing anything about you're dreams." Marth said closing his suitcase and making his way to his car. He then threw it in the trunk. Roy and Link looked at each other then at Marth who was warming up the car. "Good bye." Marth said driving away. Roy and Link looked at eachother again and ran towards Marth's car. Marth looked in his rear view mirror and saw them both and stopped. Marth rolled open the window. "What?" Marth asked. "I'm coming witcha man." Roy said. Link stepped in. "I wanna see what happens when they read you're book." Link said. Marth sighed and started driving again. "How much money you bring?" Roy asked. "450 dollars" Marth said. "Only?! You're a prince!" Link said. "I can't bring every cent with me you know!" Marth yelled at Link. "Sheesh. What an angry virgin." Link said. Marth immediately stopped the car. "Out!" "Ok, ok I'm sorry." Link said not meaning it. "Out!!" "Ok, I'll stop." Link said. Marth sighed and continued driving. Roy was reading Marth's story. "What piece of crap is this?" Roy asked. Marth continued driving a little faster.  
  
It was night time and they checked into a hotel. "Where the hell are we at now?" Link asked. "Were in Virgina." Marth said. Roy was admiring the t.v. "37 seperate channels of sports!" Marth put his stuff on the floor beside one of the beds. "You sure we didn't get an apartment?" Marth asked sitting on the blue bed. "You could bring a girl here. You could impress her very easily with this hotel." Link said. Roy fell asleep on the couch watching sports. Marth fell asleep in his blue bed and Link fell asleep in the green bed. The next morning when Link woke up Roy was still snoring on the couch mumbling something about girls. He noticed Marth was out of bed. "Where'd that virgin go?" Link asked looking around. "Marth stepped into the door of the bedroom brushing his hair. "You called me ballet boy?" "Ballet boy? Why you little..." He ran up to Marth and punched him. Roy woke up at the sound of Marth falling to the floor clenching his stomach. "Link! Marth! Can't we just--" Before Roy could finish, Link punched him too. "That'll teach you for calling me ballet boy." Link went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Marth got up and looked at his wallet. "Geat. hotel cost 200 dollars. Gas we've spent forty so far and now we have 200 and something. Great. How we gonna continue?" Roy's stomach didn't hurt anymore from when Link punched him. He looked out the window and saw there was a kareaoke for a prize of 600 dollars. He told them and they liked it.  
  
At the kareakoe bar... "Next up are some guys!" Roy was the main singer and Marth and Link were backround singers. Roy started to sing shyly. "Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance..." Roy stopped. "Boo! Get off the stage!" Someone from the audience yelled. Everyone else booed. Roy walked up to Marth and Link. "I can't do it! I can't sing." "Oh, no." Link said. "Come on, you do it Marth!" Roy said. Marth once agian heard the audience boo. He walked up to the main microphone. Roy took Marth's place. After Marth sang, the director gave them six hundred dollars and they were off. Marh was driving when Roy fell asleep in the car. Link bought a walkman and was listening to the radio. marth passed an apartment building. Roy had just woken up and saw the apartment and remembered his old friend that moved lived in that apartment. His "old girlfriend" "STOP!" Roy yelled. Marth drove into the apartment parking lot and parked. "What?" Marth asked. "This is my friend's house. I wanna see her." Roy said. Link just stayed in the car. They arrived at his room. Roy knocked on the door. A girl opened the door. "Guenivere!" Roy said hugging her. Marth remembered Guenivere tried to hit on Marth so he tried to run away. Roy grabbed him. "Guen, this is Marth." Guenivere looked at Marth and her eyes widened in excitement. "Marth?! Oh my gosh!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Marth went under her arms and ran. Roy ran up to Marth and grabbed him. Marth pulled himself out of Roy's grip. "Remember Marth? From the tenth grade! We used to go out?" Guenivere reminded him. Roy looked at Marth breathing heavily. He then punched Marth. Roy's impact on the punch made Marth fall backwords down the three staircasses and hit his head on the end table that was by the stairs. The flower vases fell on Marth's stomach.  
  
Marth was unconsience on the floor. "Roy!" Guenivere yelled at Roy. Roy then pushed Guenivere into her room and closed the door. He then went down the stairs passing Marth and getting into the car. "Hey, where's Marth?" Link asked. "He's-he's..." Roy then remebered that they promised to be friends all their lives. Roy ran out of the car and back into the building. Link followed and saw Marth. His face, bleeding, his head, bruised and his stomach had shattered vase pieces all over, and a broken leg. "What happened?" Link asked dragging Marth to the car. "I, uh punched him down the stairs." Roy confessed. "What?" Link then dragged Marth into the car in the back seat. Link started the engine and drove to the hospital. They were in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to give them results on Marth. The doctor came in. "Roy? Link?" The doctor asked. "Here!" They both said running up to the doctor. The doctor murmered something to them and they went to visit Marth. Marth had a leg in a cast, a white square shaped bandage on his forehead. His stomach was wrapped in a cast like bandage. His neck was suprisingly just fine. When Link and Roy entered they saw Marth was still unconsience. "That strong a punch, huh Roy?" Link asked. "Hey, was in the army and he fell down the stairs and hit an endtable where vases fell on his stomach." Roy said. "I feel sorry for calling him a virgin all the time." Link said. Roy sat down on a chair and stared at Marth. His eyes opened. He saw Link first. Then Roy. Marth touched his forehead where his bandage was. He had never seen himself in such a condition. Marth started to breath loudly.  
  
"You ok?" Link asked. Marth swalloed. "Does it look like I'm alright?" Marth asked pointing at his whole body. "Well, no." Link said. "I'm sorry." Roy said. "It's ok. That was a pretty good punch you threw there. But I guess none of us will complete our dream, huh?" Marth said sadly. "Once I'm healed, we'll head back to school. I'll think of a good explanation." "No! We're all gonna complete our dreams somehow!" Roy said. "Hey, if you didn't like my story, I can forget about publishing my book." Marth said, his eyes closing. Then the beeping signals that signaled he was alive, wasn't beeping. It was just a long sound that didn't end. Roy bit his lower lip. "Marth?" Roy asked. Marth didn't answer. "Marth?!" Link started to shake Marth. Nothing happened. The doctor walked in and saw the maachine. Roy then kept saying "Marth? Marth?" "I'm afraid he's gone, Roy." The doctor said. Roy and Link gasped.  
  
"We had a great time when we were kids but I guess fate came early for Marth. His undying faith is probably still with him in heaven. Me and Link will always miss the guy. We are going to go back to school and tell everyone. Invite them to Marth's funeral. I wonder how Nadia's gonna handle this. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. " Roy finished the chapter. 


	2. Three Friends Turn Into Two

Three Friends Turn Into Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Roy and Link went back to their school, and started to tell everyone. As Roy and Link walked down the hall, Fox gasped as he saw them. "Where have youguys been? You've been missing for five weeks! Everyone was looking for you!" Link and Roy stayed silent, gave Fox and card and left. Fox opened the invitation knowing something bad was happening. After he read, he gasped. Roy and Link then approached Nadia. Nadia looked up at them. "Well young boys, you sure have been missing school for a long time." Roy nodded at Link and gave Nadia a card, then they walked away. After they finsihed handing out the invitation, everyone was so sad. Even the evil people. No one was sadder then Nadia. After school ended Roy and Link went to Link's house. "Man it was hard giving all the invitations without the teachers and princeple seeing." Roy said. "Yeah, but I have one question." Link asked. "What?" "Who's gonna rule Altea?" "I'm sure they'll find someone." Roy said taking out an album. He opened it. Link took a look inside with Roy. "Whatcha got there, Roy?" "You can have it." Roy said shoving the album onto Link's lap, running up to his room. Link looked at Roy's room door and then at the album. "Pictures of Marth? Why won't Roy keep it. Wait!" Link said running up to Roy's room and knocking. Roy answered the door, his eyes a little red. You could tell he was secretly crying. "Roy, remember the point of Marth's trip? He just wanted to fulfill his dream! We have to fulfill ours AND his! It's the least we can do!" Link said. Roy thought for a second. He then put a small smile on his face. "Ok, let's do it!" Roy said high fiving Link.  
  
A week later, Marth was brought into a church that was near the SSBM HQ. That was the time of the funeral. When they all arrived, the priest read from the bible. He then called up Roy to say a few words. When he was done, one by one, each smasher went up to Marth, mourning. Especially Nadia. She didn't say anything, just cried softly to herself. Roy patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be ok. You'll get over it." Roy said sitting beside her. Ganondorf went up. "Well, I have to say, you were a good battler. Now all I have is a guy in tights to fight." He then walked away. Link and Roy left again, leaving them all behind but leting them know this time. Roy drove the car. Link was in the passenger's seat reading Marth's book. "Wow. What a tiuching book. It's about us." Link said. As they drove, Link continued reading. When they arrived at the book place, they asked if they could publish the book. "Hmm... This seems so touching. So exciting! Yes! I will publish it!" The manager said giving the papers to a worker. "We are going to have over one thousand five hundred copies all over this dimension! You may leave. We will send you a letter once the books are all done." Roy went back into the car, drove again back to the school. Everyone was getting along sort of ok. Nadia on the other hand, was still sad. Roy was at Nadia's house comforting her. "Don't worry, you still have memories. Precious memories." "Memories aren't as good as the real person!" Nadia said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Then the doorbell rang. Nadia opened the door. There was a book on her doorstep. She picked it up and sat on the couch. She read the book title and author. "The Happiness Friends Bring. By... Marth?!" Nadia hugged the book. "How did this happen?" Nadia wondered looking at Roy. "We published the books two weeks ago, it was his dream, so we completed it for him." Roy told her.  
  
Nadia hugged Roy and let him leave. He met up with Link by Marth's house. "About time. Did Nadia get the book?" Link asked Roy. "Yup. She seems much happier now. You ready?" Roy asked Link. Link nodded and put the key in Marth's keyhole. Link then opened the door to Marth's house to see something in surprise. They could feel Marth's presence. "Wow." Strong feeling eh?" Link asked. Roy pointed at a mirror that had Marth's reflection in it. "Are we hallucinating?" Link asked as he saw the mirror. A semi-seethrough Marth stepped out of the Mirror. "Hey, guys." A kind of echoing Marth voice came out of the ghost. Link was scared. "Thanks for completing my dream." The ghost said in a friendly voice. "Uh, y-your welcome." Roy said a little frightened. "And now you must fulfill yours." The ghost said and snapped. Then a picture appeared of the deku tree. "The deku scrub has grown into a deku tree. I'm sure your visit will be just like re-meeting the one you used to know." He snapped again and a moving picture came of Roy getting married to this girl he used to know. "Is this our future?" Roy asked the ghost. The ghost nodded and dissapeared. Roy then woke up in his dream. He had a vision of Marth telling the future so he knew they were going to fulfill their dreams. They just had to believe. Roy told Link all about it. They were friends again. Another adventure, another chance.  
  
------------------------------------------  
Please review. A next chapter will be held, don't worry. 


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Are Almost Fulfilled

Chapter 3- Dreams Are Almost Fulfilled  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
-----------------------------------------  
This is a short chapter because I don't have many ideas. It's 1:00 a.m. right now. So, just read and I'll give you the next chappy soon.  
Link and Roy were eating their lunch in the cafeteria. A lot of people, mostly all the girls, were reading Marth's book. "So, let's go to the deku tree after school." Link said, taking a bite out of his kokiri sandwhich. "Ok. After, you go home, because I have something to do." Roy said, picked up his lunch tray and put it away. After school Roy drove Link to Kokiri Forest. Half-an-hour later, Link came back. "Finally!" Roy said as he saw Link get into his car. "Hey, we had a talk. It was glad to see me." Link told Roy buckling his seatbelt. Roy dropped Link off to his house and drove back to his house. He was looking through his photo album. "Pictures of me, Marth and Link..." He said, flipping the pages until, "Huh? How'd this get here?" He asked himself taking the picture out. It was a picture of Gueneviere. Roy knew Guen was kidding when she said she dated Marth. She was WAY to young anyway. "I can't believe I got so angry off a joke that I didn't understand." Roy said, looking at the picture. He then put the picture back in and started to look in his phone book. "There. Guen's number." Roy got his phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" The other line asked. "Guen?" Roy asked. "Oh, hi. You know I was kidding about the dating thing, right?" She asked him. "Yeah, I know. Hey, uh... you wanna stay at my place? I mean, I know you live in Virgina and all but--" Roy was interrupted. "Sure. I'll start to pack. I'll probably be there tomorrow morning." "Great. Well, I'll be waiting Guen. See you tomorrow." Roy said and hung up. He sighed happily. "Everything is going the way it should be." He told himself.  
  
The next morning was Saturday. Roy had woken up at 6:00 a.m. because he was so excited. He had the guest room ready. Now he was making breakfast. Good thing he was reading a cookbook. "There. All done. Pancakes, check. Waffles, check. Water, check. Eggs and sausages, check. Good everything's ready." Roy said. The doorbell rang. He answered it. "Hello?" Gueneviere was standing right there, carrying two suitcases. "Hey." She said, a little tired. Roy carried the suitcases to the guest room. "Uh, wow. This is a pretty big guest room." Gueneviere said looking around. "Uh, yeah. This is the guest room. I never usually have someone stay over. That's why it's so clean." Roy said puttinmg the suitcases on her bed. They then went to the kitchen. "Wow, you made all this?" Gueneviere asked as she sat down. "Uh, yeah. I used a cookbook." Roy chuckled nervously. After they ate, Guen wanted to meet everyone. "So, I know Marth, Link and you. Ok, I know Marth, who's dead, Link and you. I want to meet everyone else." She said. "Ok... you want to have a party?" Roy asked. "Yeah!" She said. The phone then rang. "Hello?" Roy answered. "Roy, party at my place! Everyone's invited! Be there or be square!" Link said and hung up. "Uh, hey Guen, let's go to Link's house." Roy said hanging up. They then drove over to Link's house. Zelda answered the door. "Hey Roy-- and who's this?" "I'm Gueneviere. You can call me Guen." She said. "Oh, well then, Guen and Roy, come inside." Zelda said. Roy gave Guen a thumbs up. Guen rolled her eyes, smiling. As they came in, Link came up to them. "Hey Roy. This must be..." Link whispered in Roy's ear. "Your old girlfriend?" Roy nodded at him.  
  
"So, uh, what's this party for?" she asked Link. "Oh, uh... uh...--" Link was interrupted. "He planned it for fun, come on, let's get a bite to eat." Roy said and pulled Gueneviere into the kitchen. "Hey, Roy." A man came up to him. Roy turned around. "Oh, hey C. Falcon." "OMG! C. Falcon? I watch the F-Zero races and I always route for you!" Gueneviere jumped up. C. Falcon removed his helmet hair. Blonde, messy helmet hair. "Ahh! I mean, let's go eat outside." Gueneviere said shocked and pulled Roy out. "Why do they always do that?" C. Falcon wondered. "Ok, when should I ask her, when? And soon I'm gonna--why are we still running further into the garden?" Roy thought to himself. When they reached a bench down at the far end of the garden, Roy sat down, taking a breather. "Man, you run fast." Gueneviere giggled. She then sat beside him. Roy was still panting. "Maybe I should go on a diet. It'll be worth it if I'm with a girl like her." Roy thought to himself again. Gueneviere looked into the sky and pointed at some stars. "Do you see?" She asked. Roy looked up at the sky. "See what? There's just a bunch of tiny dots up there." "No, silly! See those 18 stars? Play connect the dots with them." Guen said and giggled. Roy stared at it as he concentrated. Then he saw, "Marth's face! In the sky? The stars form Marth's face?" Guen smiled. "I always see someone's face in the sky." As they went home, the next morning at 7:00 a.m., Roy left Guen asleep as he went out. He bought a ring. so it was true, the vision Roy had was coming true. Could it be? They were all friends. Link and Roy were friends, yes, but Marth will be the best person they have ever heard of.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Next chapter will come soon. 


End file.
